


Nog een nacht

by Migliaccio



Series: 比利时发生甚么事了 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Not Threesome, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “这只是‘又一个夜晚’罢了。”
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois, Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois/Thomas Meunier, Kevin de Bruyne/Thomas Meunier
Series: 比利时发生甚么事了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050038
Kudos: 1





	Nog een nacht

**Author's Note:**

> 全员渣男，阴阳怪气系列  
> 时间轴大致是16年下半年开始踢世界杯资格赛的时候

德布劳内原本的计划是一个人吃晚餐。他约了和饭点时间重合的肌肉按摩，按道理来说，等他走出理疗室的时候，餐厅里应该已经空无一人了。但是当他拿了厨房给他留的最后一份食物，走到所有人平时一块儿用餐的大厅时，他发现还有一个人坐在那儿。这让他的脚步稍微有那么一瞬间的犹疑，因为这个人和他并不熟悉，可惜也并不陌生。他从来没有和这个人单独说过话，但如果他故意坐得远远的，又可能会显得有些过于刻意和尴尬了。

德布劳内想了想，将餐盘放在默尼耶右手边的那个座位前，发出“啪”的一声。

托马斯·默尼耶坐在桌角的位置，低着头，戴着耳机，似乎完全没有注意到德布劳内的到来。他面前放着一本普通的记事本，上面极其潦草地写着一些关于战术和复盘的草稿，这让德布劳内有点儿惊讶，而更让他没想到的是填满余下空白部分的那几块素描。默尼耶正握着铅笔，聚精会神地为一个德布劳内完全看不出来是什么的东西打阴影。他在德布劳内坐下的同时抬起了头，随后露出一个坦然且友好的微笑：“晚上好，凯文。”

德布劳内点了点头。他本打算出于礼貌问两句关于那些素描的事，但是默尼耶拿下了耳机，啪地合上了记事本，像是不想让德布劳内多问似地先一步开口：“我没想到你突然约了一次肌肉按摩。发生什么了吗？”

德布劳内看了他一眼。“没什么，”他摇摇头，“训练的时候我觉得腰有些不大对劲，但不是什么大问题。”

“那就好。”默尼耶回答，并且慢慢地、带着笑意眨了眨眼睛，“那就好。”

默尼耶的荷兰语比德布劳内的法语水平更糟糕一点儿。倒不是说有哪里特别不对，但是他说这句话的时候语调怪怪的，夹杂在意味深长和糟糕发音两者之间，再加上那种浮夸的故作担忧的神情，令德布劳内忍不住笑了。“说得不错，”他也用荷兰语回答，“你为什么在这儿？”

默尼耶眨了眨眼，换回了法语。“我想找个安静的地方一个人呆会儿，”他的神情十分平静，“和你一样。”

德布劳内耸了耸肩，然后点点头。默尼耶知道他是故意在晚餐时间约肌肉按摩，并以此为借口一个人享受一会儿安静时刻。他明明知道，但是他也待在了这里，存心和德布劳内打了个照面。德布劳内并不是特别喜欢这种行为，但他也能理解默尼耶留在这里的说辞。对于一个终于离开了板凳踏上赛场、得到机会开始大放异彩的球员来说，他当然必须清楚如何调整自己的意识和心态。

“你今年踢得棒极了。”德布劳内以他那种十分自然的面无表情评论，“包括队伍里的大部分人，我觉得大概所有人都没想到你会那么出色。”

默尼耶欣然接受了这句赞赏，他知道德布劳内的意思，所以完全没有被这句话冒犯。“我很荣幸。”他朝德布劳内靠近了一些，将双臂都放在桌面上，“谢谢，凯文。”

德布劳内没想到自己能够和默尼耶聊起来，他们聊前几天的比赛，其他队友的表现，以及还有好些时候才会到来的俄罗斯之战。默尼耶并不让他觉得聊天无趣，他的评论理智、客观又带点儿恰到好处的刻薄，几次都让德布劳内忍不住露出笑容。“你该去多为球队发言，”德布劳内说，“我们的对手该听听你的这些话。”

默尼耶大笑起来，他摆了摆手，示意德布劳内专心吃饭。“先别说这些，”他指了指厨房，“过会儿我们就得被赶走啦。”

德布劳内赶紧将他的晚餐送进嘴里。他以为默尼耶会低下头看手机，或再次翻开他那本记事本，总之他会转开目光，不再盯着德布劳内，但他想错了。默尼耶依然耐心地、平静地坐在那儿看着他，没有打算说什么，也完全没有结束这段交流的意思。德布劳内被他看得有些发毛，他很少见到有人拥有这种眼神，即使有的人也很少将它表露在外。当然，库尔图瓦得排除。但即使是库尔图瓦也没有用这种眼神看过他。

“凯文，”他突然说，德布劳内警惕地抬起头，“我在想……”

德布劳内也在想：你想做什么呢？

默尼耶的眉毛与眼睛离得过近，脸颊又太过瘦削，这让他即使在大笑时看起来也过于平静，带着那种置之度外的、令人害怕的冷酷。但他又不会让自己显得与其他人有距离感，他喜爱拥抱，态度热情，说话友善又有分寸。默滕斯曾经提起过，他觉得默尼耶眼里的那种冷酷也许真的仅仅是因为长相上的缘故。

也许对于默滕斯来说确实是那样的，但是德布劳内现在的感觉与这截然不同。他可以在别人在场的时候和默尼耶自然地对视，像任何一个普通队友一样和他击掌，握手，混进同一个热情的集体拥抱。但在他们俩第一次这样独处的时候，他发现默尼耶给他的的压迫感就仿佛一只食肉动物盯着一只落单的羚羊。我们要说明的是，德布劳内不是有意把自己比作羚羊。默尼耶不会转移话题，也不会轻举妄动。德布劳内难以预测他将会做什么，这一点是令他感到毛骨悚然的元凶。

“你现在有在和什么人约会吗？”默尼耶问。

德布劳内几乎松了一口气。知道他想做什么之后，一切变得简单了许多。默尼耶立刻变得没有那么危险了。许多人都会这么做，没什么可奇怪的，虽然他不太经常成为这类人的目标，但事实就是他也并不讨厌默尼耶。并且，和不那么熟悉的人进行亲密接触也有它的好处。

“没有。”他斩钉截铁地回答，“恋爱关系太麻烦了，我目前更想要简单省事的那种。”

这回答显然正中默尼耶下怀。他眼中的微笑越来越深，那种压迫感也消失了，他的计划确实很单纯，除了想睡德布劳内之外没有任何阴谋诡计。现在默尼耶的手指呆在差那么半公分就可以碰到德布劳内的餐盘的地方，他充满耐心地一下一下敲着桌子，德布劳内则死死地盯着那半公分的空隙。

默尼耶的声音低沉得像是哄骗：“那么你今天晚上的计划……”

就在德布劳内打算用一个“好”字打断这堪称绅士的邀请的同时，有另一个阴魂不散的声音在德布劳内身后响了起来：“什么计划？”

如果之前的对话在德布劳内心里可以打五分，现在他的心情则一下子变成了负五十分。他挺直了后背，没有回头，而默尼耶则抬起脑袋，对打扰他们说话的客人露出一个微笑：“晚上好，蒂博。”

库尔图瓦从德布劳内的头顶上方盯着他，而默尼耶也盯回去。“晚上好，”他慢吞吞地、一字一顿地回答，谁也能听出他的语气有多诡异，“托马斯。”他咧了咧嘴，“你们俩在说什么计划？”

德布劳内不知道他们在互相看什么，他只知道现在自己极其不舒服。库尔图瓦怎么会在这时候出现？他来做什么？为什么所有关于他的事情都有这个该死的混蛋出来搅黄？这种暴躁就像是在德布劳内的心脏下面点了一团火，一点一点将锅炉的底部烧得发红，一点一点地等着他爆发。他真的恨透了找这种时机出现的库尔图瓦。

“我在问凯文晚上有什么计划。”默尼耶的手丝毫没有缩回去的意思，库尔图瓦也盯着那半公分的距离，然后又盯回他的脸，“如果他没有什么事，我们可以去找点乐子。”

“真不错。我可以加入吗？”库尔图瓦露出一个非常自然的、一点也不显得咬牙切齿的微笑，“凯文有一些非常有趣的个人爱好，我也许可以分享给你。”

默尼耶没有答话。他的眼睛在库尔图瓦和德布劳内之间飞快地扫了一遍。德布劳内浑身僵硬，死死盯着他自己的碟子。他的沉默显得非常像是默认，但他大概根本没有认真听库尔图瓦在说什么。现在即使默尼耶是个傻子，他也很清楚库尔图瓦指的是什么事情了。他们俩关于同一个女人的那些故事早就人尽皆知，谁能想到藏在里面的这一层传闻竟然也是真的呢？

“凯文，”他故意这么问，眼睛依然盯着库尔图瓦，“你怎么看？”

德布劳内把那句话听得清清楚楚，他现在恨不得把餐盘掀到库尔图瓦那洋洋得意的脸上，看到那只闪闪发亮的叉子了吗？最好它直接戳进库尔图瓦的眼睛里。虽然没有别人看到这件事，但前几天有那么一个明亮的夜晚，库尔图瓦正是待在他的房间里过夜的。顺便一提，每次国家队集结意味着每次都有这么一个晚上。德布劳内并不因此痛恨自己，他知道自己的仇恨、愤怒和库尔图瓦的自我中心扭在一块儿，变质，发酵，走向了没有人能够控制的方向，只能是恶魔让他们一次又一次纠缠在一起，字面意义上的，也是引申意义上的。这是他们俩自己放任的，且这事实已经无法改变了。

他所痛恨的是：无论这种关系有多令人恶心，他和谁调情，和谁睡觉，和谁约会，和库尔图瓦又有什么关系？这种想法令德布劳内想要掐住库尔图瓦的脖子，让他不要多管闲事。库尔图瓦从来都不是关心这种事情的人，他为什么在这儿阴阳怪气？

“蒂博，”德布劳内冷冰冰地回答，他甚至连头都没有回，“你该有你自己的事要做。”

库尔图瓦看了他的头顶一眼，“我现在改变主意了。”他干脆一屁股坐了下来，坐在德布劳内的右手边，默尼耶的正对面，他的目光在默尼耶的记事本和耳机上停留了几秒钟，“我对你们的娱乐计划更有兴趣。”

没有人能猜到库尔图瓦的脑子是怎么运作的。他到底想得到什么，想看到什么？德布劳内死死地攥着手里的汤匙，他手腕的肌肉被他自己绷得隐隐作痛。德布劳内没有注意到，或者他不愿意承认的是，最让他难受的地方根本是他与别人调情的画面被库尔图瓦撞个正着。他就是不想让库尔图瓦看到这一幕，他就是不想让库尔图瓦知道这件事，原因之一正是库尔图瓦现在摆出的这幅表情——他故意呆在这儿，让每个人都不痛快，尤其是德布劳内。库尔图瓦在这件事上深谙其道。

这个时候，默尼耶和库尔图瓦正看着对方。他们俩的眼神在空中假惺惺地相撞，库尔图瓦的意味已经再清楚不过了：退后，离开。而默尼耶并不打算理会他，因为他知道库尔图瓦绝不会把这意思说出口。即使默尼耶现在站起来把德布劳内带走，库尔图瓦也不会阻止他们，他只会坐在这儿，用那种没有人看得懂的眼神盯着他们离开。所以默尼耶的手指依然离餐盘只有那么点儿距离，不往前伸，也绝不收回。

“我想，”默尼耶打破了这个僵局，“你是对和 **谁** 的娱乐计划更有兴趣。”

德布劳内被这句话刺了一下。他为这句话被点破而有些恼怒，但这不怪默尼耶，这只能怪库尔图瓦。他瞪了库尔图瓦一眼，而库尔图瓦的目光瞥在一边，根本没在看他。

如果库尔图瓦没有出现，德布劳内会同意默尼耶的邀约。不管他们俩最后做了什么，这件事情都会像任何其他类似的故事一样，成为简单又毫无波澜的一句流言，传进库尔图瓦的耳朵里。德布劳内知道库尔图瓦不会有什么反应，但他也绝不会感到快活。这必定会成为让库尔图瓦不爽的事儿，这不能不说是德布劳内十分想达成的目的之一。而且还得再重申一次，德布劳内告诉自己，他并不反感和默尼耶睡一觉，至于能恶心一下库尔图瓦，那只是一石二鸟而已，有什么不好的呢？

但这一切都被在最该死的时间走进这该死的餐厅的库尔图瓦打破了。德布劳内喝了一勺汤，这大概是他今晚能吃得下的最后一口食物了。他的所有情绪波动都被另外两个人看得一清二楚。

“是的，你没说错。”库尔图瓦坦然地承认了。他看着德布劳内，他的身体向后靠，十指慢悠悠地交叉，放在身体前面：“托马斯，我没想到你竟然会对凯文感兴趣，你该知道他不是你会出手的类型。”

这是今晚最过分的一句话，也是让德布劳内的情绪最终爆发的一句话。而库尔图瓦显然是故意的。大家都知道，默尼耶向来不会对有约会对象和处于恋爱关系中的人发出邀请，可能是为了礼貌，也可能是为了避免麻烦，他的那个问题已经表示得足够明显了。库尔图瓦无疑知道这一点，那么他又是什么意思？他有什么立场来对着默尼耶评论德布劳内？就凭他们前几天睡了一次，还包括在那之前的好几次？现在这算什么？他算什么？他们之间那种怪异的关系又算什么？

“我走了。”德布劳内恶狠狠地说出这这句话，猛地起身，一把抄起手里的餐盘，汤匙掉在地上，发出响亮的一声。他将餐盘往厨房的窗口一甩，头也不回地离开了，走得飞快。德布劳内难以忍受坐在这里再多哪怕一秒钟，无论是面对默尼耶还是库尔图瓦。他受够了。

等一切重新恢复安静之后，默尼耶满含深意地看向库尔图瓦。他此时的眼神含义也十分明显：你满意了？而库尔图瓦假装看不懂他在问什么。库尔图瓦慢吞吞地弯下腰，捡起那把勺子，丢在桌上，随后再次靠在了椅背上，长长地出了一口气。

“如果你不去找他，”默尼耶做了个故作客气的手势，“我会去。”

库尔图瓦看了他一眼，“为什么？”这句话的语气和刚刚截然不同，那些刺仿佛在德布劳内离开的一瞬间就被抹平了，库尔图瓦的神情平静又坦然，“你可以去。”

“为什么凯文不是我会出手的类型？”默尼耶在心里翻了个白眼。他站了起来，并将将记事本夹在了自己的胳膊下面，“他自己可不是这么说的，而你明明听到了。”

库尔图瓦看着默尼耶伸手去拿那把汤匙，但是在即将碰到的时候又收回了手。默尼耶看着他的那种眼神令库尔图瓦下定决心不接他的话。默尼耶知道他是存心让德布劳内发怒，并且如果他现在去找德布劳内，那无非也是两个人互相仇视对方而已。库尔图瓦并不想去碰他自己扎进去的这个钉子，但他也不得不去。

“他今晚一定会找个人睡觉。”因为那个可恶的瓦隆人最后这么说，“而且那显然不会是我了。你打算怎么做呢，蒂博？”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中默尼耶和德布劳内的相处模式某种程度上来自2018世界杯对巴西时德布劳内进球后的拥抱瞬间


End file.
